I Wish
by Jjoan
Summary: Ketika sebuah harapan hanya menjadi sekadar keinginan tanpa terwujud. [ Song Fiction! Seokmin x Jihoon/GS/AU ]


**I Wish**

 _ **Starring ;**_ _Lee Seok Min X Lee Ji Hoon !Slight SVT's Member._

 _ **Genre(s) ;**_ _Romance, Song Fiction_

 _ **Rating ;**_ _PG-16_

 _ **Disclaimer ;**_ _Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words._

 _ **WARNING!;**_ _Gender Switch for Jihoon , Typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, Rate M for bad language and scene of violence, Antagonist and bad personality character for supporting story line!_

 _Lyrics I wish © One Direction_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan sambil merancau tidak jelas, tertawa dan terkekeh melihat Soonyoung dan Junhui berjoget ria tak lupa Mingyu dan Minghao juga menghebohkan suasana perjalanan menuju kantin sekadar mengisi perut kami yang lapar.

Mataku meyapu seluruh pandangan di kantin mencari bangku kosong yang bisa kami duduki. Meja berwarna kuning lusuh di pojokan dengan enam bangku yang terlihat rapuh di kanan kirinya masih menyisakan diri mereka untuk kami.

Aku, Soonyoung dan Junhui melesat ke meja itu agar tak ada yang mendudukinya sedang Mingyu dan Minghao memesan makanan.

Soonyoung dan Junhui merancau lagi sesekali aku ikut menceletuk dan kami pun tertawa bersama. Tak lama Mingyu dan Minghao sudah datang membawa beberapa mie ramen dan air putih, kami pun langsung memakan nya dengan lahap.

Aku menoleh, pandanganku berhenti ketika melihat gadis mungil yang aku cintai sedang bergandengan dengan seorang senior di bawah pohon _carsen_ , aku tatap manik matanya dari jauh, sinar bahagia itu memancar. Dan aku ingin dia menatapku seperti itu, terseyum serta menggandeng tanganku.

'Hanya aku yang kau tatap'

 _He take your hand, I die a little_

 _I watch your eyes and I'm in little_

 _Why can't you look at me like that_

 **-0-**

Aku membawa beberapa buku yang aku ingin taruh di loker, karena jika di bawah ke rumah percuma aku tak akan membacanya.

Setelah aku menaruh semuanya, tak lupa ku rapihkan sedikit agar aku mudah mencari buku-buku yang ada. Ku kunci pintu lokerku dengan susah payah karena ruangnya hampir habis. Dengan bernapas lega aku membalikan badanku dan dia berlalu, aku mematung seketika, mataku memuja dirinya, Dia tersenyum. Hati ku luluh lantak.

"Seok Min!" Jihoon menyapaku, ingin sekali aku membalas sapaannya. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan diriku yang masih mematung. Membiarkanku bergeming memandang punggung dan rambut bergelombangnya.

'Cantiknya'

 _When You walk by_

 _I try to say it_

 _But then I freeze_

 _And never do it_

 **-0-**

Hari ini pelajaran Guru Kwon, pelajaran sejarah yang sangat membosankan. Yang bisa membuatku mengantuk tiada tara.

Aku menengok ke belakang, sekadar berbincang dengan sobat-sobatku. Kebetulan aku dapat bangku paling depan karena tadi aku ke toilet, siapa juga yang mau duduk di paling depan dekat dengan meja guru saat pelajaran membosankan kalau tidak terpaksa?

Guru Kwon masuk, aku membetulkan duduk ku.

Aku bermain dengan pulpen, hampir setengah jam berlalu, namun mataku sudah berulang kali mengatup.

"Tokkk took!"

Guru Kwon menengok ke pintu kelas. Jihoon masuk dan sedikit menjelaskan keterlambatannya kepada guru Kwon, wanita paruh baya itu memakluminya dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Mata Jihoon menelusuri setiap meja yang ada di kelas, ia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. Gadis mungil itu menghampiriku, jantungku membuncah kencang.

Aku rasa pelajaran guru Kwon akan membuatku mendapatkan serangan jantung. Dan sepertinya aku tak akan bangun dari mimpi indah ini.

 _My tongue gets tight_

 _The word can't trade_

 _I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

 _Whenever I'm near you._

 **-0-**

Aku keluar dari ruang dansa. Lebih memilih menghirup udara malam. Sambil menyesap kopi yang memang tersedia di pesta Jeon Wonwoo, teman sekelasku yang hari ini berulang tahun.

Nikmatnya menjadi Wonwoo, ulang tahun saja segini mewah pestanya. Aku saja minta di gantikan ban sepeda harus merengek siang malam. Orangtuaku terlampau hemat.

Tapi aku bersyukur. Keluargaku selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Karena aku dengar Wonwoo sering ditinggal kedua orangtuanya, yang memang notabanenya pembisnis sukses di dalam maupun luar negri.

Mata sipitku menyapu halaman villa milik keluarga Jeon ini. Halaman yang rapih, mungkin karena jarang di tempati ya? Ini kan hanya dipakai kalau ada pesta-pesta saja katanya.

Sesipit apapun mataku. Seminus-minusnya mataku. Tapi siluet tubuhnya sejauh apapun aku bisa menangkapnya.

Oke ini berlebihan tapi aku emang melihat dia _kok_. Di ujung taman sana di bawah lampu taman yang agak redup.

Tanpa perintah pun kakiku sedang membawaku ke arah Jihoon. Padahal kalau berpapasan dengannya aku tidak mampu berkata apapun. Payah memang.

Senyuman terus mengembang di wajahku yang tampan ini.

Namun sayang senyumanku yang bisa membuat para senior jatuh hati padaku harus segera melempem, kenapa?

Karena Jihoon sedang dengannya. Aku benci situasi ini. Di mana matanya menyorotnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

Aku mengumpat di balik dinding yang terasa dingin, sedingin hati ini.

Tangan Jihoon di pundak tegapnya. Dan tangannya di pinggang Jihoon, berdansa dengan gerakan yang indah. Ku perhatikan gerak geriknya, dan hatiku mencelos saat melihat pujaan hatiku berjinjit menggapai bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

Walaupun hanya hitungan detik. Ku yakin dia membalas ciuman Jihoon. Seungcheol mendekapnya dan melanjutkan acara dansa mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

' _And you know my heart shattered! Want to cry, cemen banget aku ini. Berharap di posisinya adalah aku. Hanya aku.'_

 _But I see you with him slow dancing_

 _Tearing me apart_

 _Cause you don't see_

 _Whenever you kiss him_

 _I'm breaking_

 _Oh, how I wish that was me_

 **-0-**

Hari ini sungguh beruntung kenapa? Karena guru Kang tidak masuk, _yeay!_

Lalu apa senangnya? Guru tidak masuk bukan nya biasa saja? Tidak, ini sangat jarang terjadi karena sepanjang sejarah mengajarnya beliau tidak pernah tidak masuk.

Lagi pula, sebenarnya hari ini guru Kang mengadakan ulangan, berhubung dia tidak masuk maka ulangan pun diundur. _Aku kan belum belajar hahahhaha._

"Min ke kantin yuk!" aku mendongakan kepalaku

"Eh males ah! Mau tidur saja!" tolakku.

Tapi dasar si sipit 10;10 ini, rayuan mautnya sungguh dahsyat.

"Aku traktir _deh_ kamu, hari ini _ga_ ada uang kan?"

"Kok kamu tahu _sih_ , Young?" Soonyoung ketauan sekali menahan tawanya.

"Orangtuamu kan pelit! Uangmu habis buat ganti rante sepeda hahhahahahaa tapi harus nunggu sampe bulan depan buat dapet uang lagi."

Aku memasang _poker face_ , _ga nyadar apa ngomongnya kenceng banget_. "Sialan anda!" umpatku.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku ketawa sendiri, aneh.

Aku dan Soonyoung berjalan berangkulan menuju kantin. Kebetulan tiga orang anak bocah menyusahkan lainnya sedang mendapat ceramah gratis di ruang konseling.

Mingyu, Junhui, dan Minghao telat masuk sekolah gara-gara menonton Madrid vs Barca. Untung nya semalam Bocah sipit ini ngajakin pulang duluan. Dan itu alasan kenapa aku belum belajar fisikanya guru Kang.

"Duduk dulan aja Min biar anak ganteng ini yang mesen, Mau apa?"

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Cuih! Ramyun aja _deh_ , minumnya air putih biar sehat!" Soonyoung mengangguk dan ngeloyor ke stand kantin. Aku tau Soonyoung sengaja biar dia yang memesan, ada senior yang ia incar; Yoon Jeonghan.

Aku memilih bangku di pojok, tempat biasa. Bermain dengan sendok sambil menunggu 10;10 yang sekarang lagi sok pendekatan dengan Jeonghan _sunbae_. Dia berani aja ya, lah aku? Natap Jihoon aja langsung lumer.

"Nih ramyun nya," Aku tersenyum ea rah Soonyoung. Dan dengan kilat menyambar mangkuk ramyun itu dan memakan nya tanpa napas. _Aku laper hehehhe._ Soonyoung Cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan memakan kebab nya santai.

Aku menunggu Soonyoung menghabiskan kebabnya. Mataku menelusuri tiap sudut di kantin ini dan aku mendapati sosok gadis mungil itu.

Dia orang itu, orang yang merebutmu? _Lah kita kan belum jadian, anggap saja begitu_. Menatap Jihoon-ku dengan tatapan yang sama denganku. Dia melucu dan melakukan hal yang bisa aku lakukan juga.

Ohh uri- Jihoon tau tidak? andai waktu bisa di ulang aku ingin mengungkapkan tiga kata yang mengganggu pikiranku selama ini yaitu

' _I Love You'._

 _He looks at you_

 _The way that I would_

 _Does all the things, I know that I could_

 _If only time, could just turn back_

 _Cause I got three little words_

 _That I've always been dying to tell you_

 **-0-**

Aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Ku rasakan tanganku di pinggangnya. Kita berdansa di bawah sinar rembulan. Impianku dari dulu dan jika itu nyata aku sangat bahagia

Tapi kenyataannya itu bukan diriku. Di sini duduk berkumpul dengan para _jomblo_ sembari menatapnya dari kejauhan.

 _Ahhh aku ingin Jihoon di sini berada di sampingku._

 _Feel with my hands on your waist_

 _While we dance the moonlight_

 _I wish it was me_

 _That you call in your room_

 _Cause you wanna say good night_

Jihoon masih saja berdansa dengannya. Mataku hampir perih, Mingyu memukul-mukul punggungku, mencoba bersimpati tapi sepertinya aku butuh dari sekadar simpati dan usapan punggung.

Aku tahu mereka geregetan denganku, tapi apa daya? Aku sudah kalah telak dengannya.

Jihoon mencium nya (lagi). Dan di situlah aku merasakan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Jiwaku merasa hilang dan tak ada arah hidup.

Bukan!

Karena seharusnya aku tahu, saat aku datang ke sini hatiku sudah sangat hancur. Datang ke acara tunangan Jihoon dengannya secepat ini.

Sepanjang jalan, aku tahan ribuan air mata yang ingin mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

Dan aku akan selalu berharap. Suatu saat Jihoon membuang nya jauh-jauh. Membuka matanya bahwa di sini aku selalu menunggunya, mencintainya, menyanyanginya sepenuh hatiku. Lalu mendekapku ke dalam pelukannya. Berdansa di bawah rembulan serta mengecup bibirku di tengah indahnya malam.

' _Only Me'_

 _But I see you with him slow dancing_

 _Tearing me apart_

 _Cause you don't see_

 _Whenever you kiss him_

 _I'm breaking_

 _Oh, how I wish_

 _Oh, how I wish that was me_

 **-END-**


End file.
